Black Hearts
by naruwinx
Summary: A LightXItachi fic, YAOI WARNING: Itachi had always been heartless or so he thought...
1. Chapter 1

**From Naru-San: **yeah I love this pairing so much! Killer and Killer…now it will probably be obvious later, but Itachi is Uke and Light is Seme! Ok…Also, Itachi is sort of like a half human Shinigami, because he has sharingan….it's like his Shinigami eyes. Everything else should be explained in flashbacks, but if you get confused, you can ask me about any part of the story. Oh yeah it's in Itachi's POV and I might put my sister's OCs, Alex and Jamie, in it.

****

The night was dark, but I was comfortable wrapped in his arms. I don't know how many nights I have spent like this, nor do I know how many more I will spend. Here it seems as if my life isn't a wreck, my emotions are stable, and I am sane. But I know, these things aren't truths.

I could sense his sleeping chakra as I listened to his breath and heartbeat. Why did he always make me so aware of my surroundings, more aware than I was on the most dangerous missions. In fact, he made me self aware. Aware of how fast he made my heart beat, how hard I had to fight blush, and how dizzying his words became.

"_Damn_" I thought to myself "_I will never admit it! I am not in love!_" But deep in my heart I knew it was true. I didn't want to think, so I just curled up in the blankets next to him, Light Yagami, and fell asleep.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Morning, Ninja boy!" I blinked. Sayu was standing above me, and Light was nowhere to be found.

"Yagami-san, where is Yagami-samma?"

She giggled that annoying younger sibling giggle, "Nii-chan's downstairs, he's helping Mom with breakfast." With that she grabbed my wrist and dragged me downstairs in my pajamas.

"Oh Liiight! You're emo boyfriend's awake!" she laughed as she dragged me into the kitchen where Light sat drinking his coffee, while his mother busied herself with housework and breakfast.

"I'm not his boyfriend, now let go, please Yagami-san!" I said in a monotone as it was still early. I didn't normally stay for breakfast, though I slept over every night. I used to leave before Yagami-samma woke up, but ever since his mother and sister found out, I'd stay to say good morning and leave. I didn't like staying, Soichiro wasn't too fond of me.

Eldest Yagami-san, the police chief, did not like me at all. We have never exchanged words, but that look he gives me is the mutual agreement of hate. Those glaring eyes he sent across the table that one night he happened to come home early enough to meet me. Light had been glad to introduce his best friend to his father, but I had been reluctant…

**(Flash Back [OH MY GOD ALREADY?] 2 years ago!)**

_Light and I were sitting at the kitchen table working on biology homework, I of course was quite interested in the subject, so I was easily able to ignore Sayu's ramblings about Hideki Ryuga among other annoyances. I heard the front door open, and Yagami-samma turned his head towards the sound. A man far too familiar for my liking walked into the room. The instant our eyes met a battle was fought, not physical, but a mental battle. _

_ This battle had been fought before on many occasions when the police chief had found me loitering near murder scenes, enjoying the blood. He hated me, how I was so " creepy, blood obsessed, disturbing," and I guess pale. Most of all he must have hated the fact that I, a disturbing creature of darkness, hung around his perfect, only son. _

_ As he sat down at the table, Eldest Yagami-san ignored me, but Light simply wouldn't have that. He stood up, and walked over to where I sat, then motioning his arm towards me said, "Hey Dad, this is my friend Itachi, I hope you don't mind but we were going over our Biology together and Mom offered to let him stay for dinner." I flinched, the air in the room grew tense, and for some time, there was no reply._

_ Finally, "I see." Was all he said. That night had been awkward, so after a bit of tense silence, I packed up and left without a word._

**(End Flash Back!)**

Light looked up, "Morning Itachi, staying for breakfast?" he asked, though it was more like a statement. I nodded, not sensing Soichiro's chakra in the house, and sat down beside Light.

After breakfast, we packed up our bags, and got ready for our last official day of High school. Today we were taking the entrance exams for To-oh University.

"Hey Itachi-kun! What are you gonna be when you grow up?" Sayu asked, checking her lunch to see if there were any sweets.

"I would like to go into some form of graphic design or artistry." Was my response.

"Well big brother's gonna be a cop just like Dad when he grows up." She bragged beaming.

"I know that." And with that Light and I walked out the door.

"An artist huh, I didn't know you could draw Itachi-kun." Light said, interest clear in his voice. I had never shown Yagami-samma my work, or anyone for that matter, not even my cousin Touta could see it. Mainly because they were paintings, I'd done in animal blood.

I had always loved the color of blood, and how it seemed to reflect my life, bright when fresh, but dark and sinister once it has dried up and ceased to flow. Just like blood, my missions had seemed valiant at the time, while I served the Hokage and my family, but now they were a dark dried up memory of pain, that only made me suffer.

"Yeah, I guess so." I answered him, hoping that would prevent him from asking to see them. Besides, recently, most of them had been of him.

"I'll have to see some of your work some time." He said with a flawless smile, as we reached the School grounds.

"Hurry, " a man at the gate shouted at us, "The test starts in just 10 minutes!"

"There's no rush" I muttered to Light, he nodded.

"I planned to get here 3 minutes before the test, we're here too early." He stated, I completely agreed, noticing a weird black haired man with a slight hunch, who was slowly following behind us.

****

**From Naru-san: **OMG this is like the longest first chapter I've ever written for anything! Yeah Itachi has a cousin! Lols cousin Touta is Matsuda! Just imagine how that turns out…I thought this would be a good stopping point, tell me what you think! Weird pairing though right! Anyway I'm pulling my story "Restraints" for 3 reasons,

1. Lack of interest,

2. Lack of ideas,

3. Lack of readers and reviews.

So yeah. "Mirrored" might also be pulled, Winx doesn't really want to continue it anymore…so yeah, and man it's been a while since I wrote anything decent!

OH! Yeah for those who are confused, Yagami-samma=Light, Yagami-san=Sayu, Elder Yagami-san=Sachiko, and Eldest Yagami-san=Soichiro.

**Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**From Naru-San:** Hi guys! Yeah I'm actually going to get back to work on Sasuke's crazy days, but you all know me, I'm an Itachi fan girl at heart! I think I'll introduce the OC's now tell me what you think of them ^^ Also I'm gonna try to keeps the chapters consistently long for this one (and maybe lengthen the average for Sasuke's)!

****

Cherry blossoms fell from the sky, as I stood just slightly behind him. "You look really good in a suit Itachi!" Sayu gushed dancing a circle around me. "Have a good day Mr. To-oh Students!"

"Oh Sayu, Leave them alone Dear." Sachiko waved goodbye to us as she handed Sayu her school bag and watched us walk towards our new school.

As we neared the entrance, we saw the hunched boy from before standing before us. He silently waved, then led the way into the university. I turned to follow, only to have a hand, nails painted much like my own, clamp down upon my shoulder. I glanced behind me only to see Jamie Viper. Now, before we go any further, I feel that I must point out, I do not like Jamie. Few people do. One of those few however, is Yagami-Samma.

Jamie Viper is…a hood…or so he appears. He chases cops, boosts cars, shoots random shit, and blows crap up. But, he is also smart…smart enough to go to To-oh…but also very slow…25 years old and still in school slow. His favorite target is Ide Hideki, a rather impatient young cop with a sharp tongue and wit.

Jamie has icy blue hair that frames his head and face in sharp, wild spikes. His eyes are a purplish blue, and his clothes are as those of your typical punk. His teeth are sharp as fangs, and his nails are painted a sleek black.

Following Jamie's arrival, I saw Alex Raider slowly coming up the path. He's Jamie's best friend, and a gamer kid with a bad attitude. His wavy spiked black hair falls over his face, and his headphones around his neck are always blasting away. His clothes are black and baggy, and the red highlights in his hair add to the wild air around him. Like Jamie he likes toying with Ide, but he's smarter and gets decent grades. He won't break the law if he can help it. His psycho mom would kill him.

As I walked up behind Yagami-samma I wondered to myself how such a great person had ever become friends with these guys. It's a long story…but if I don't tell it now, I'll forget and everyone'll get confused.

(NO FLASHBACK FOR YOU…simple first person explanation…)

I was five years old at the time, and I had run away to Tokyo to avoid my nagging father. I was walking down the crowded streets that night, when I heard shouting and drunken laughter. I came upon an alley way, and saw a group of bikers surrounding two kids younger than me. A boy with cinnamon colored hair, and a girl with a charcoal pixie cut. They were terrified. The gang inched closer and the kids backed into the wall.

"C'mon T-Takuo, Leave us alone!" the girl yelled pleadingly.

"Y-yeah, you bother us enough as it is!" Her friend yelped.

The biker named Takuo just came closer and the two screamed, when a short teen with bright blue hair, and another boy a little older than me came flying in landing a kick to a couple guys' faces. The two who'd been hit flew into a wall and fell unconscious. I had to admit, for non-ninja, they were impressive. Within minutes, they had taken all of the gang but Takuo out. They were having trouble, until a kunai with a smoke bomb tied to it hit the guy in the shoulder.

While the smoke was still in effect, I grabbed all four of them quickly and pulled them up to the roof of the nearest building. The little boy was crying, the girl was screaming her head off, and the other two were complaining about not being able to finish their fight.

When the smoke cleared, I looked at them clearly, and saw the most adorably grateful coffee brown eyes. Those eyes now belonged to my master …Yagami-samma. From that day on, we all stuck together, me, Alex, Jamie, Light, Kiyomi Takada, and Ide on occasion (he's actually pretty cool, he hangs out with us and goes drinking with Alex,21, and Jamie).

"YO, Yo, YO! Wassup Mr. Smarty pants!" Jamie chirped into Lights ear loud enough that everyone on campus stared.

"Hey there Weasel, Small Fry!" Alex smiled, calling our nicknames and affectionately screwing up our hair. I re-tightened my ponytail, as a tall elegant looking girl walked toward us. She smiled stopping in front of our group. I noticed the weird boy staring at us from a small distance away. I filed him into the possible nuisance category in my head.

"Hey guys, hey Kiyomi!" Light smiled, now leading our group into the building for the entrance ceremony.

"Hi Light, so I hear you're giving the speech with someone else…I guess you're not the smartest one here after all." Kyomi said mocking pity.

"Yeah, should be interesting…" Alex trailed off, also noticing our one man audience, but he shrugged it off like he did most things. "Anyway, do your best not to screw up in front of everybody Small Fry!" he waved and headed towards a seat in the back where he could listen to music instead of the dean.

"See you later Light, my mom got here early and wants me to sit with her…it's such a pain. I didn't even know parents were allowed to come to the ceremony…Isn't it supposed to be for students?"

"Thought so, then again Ide's here…OH! Wait he's supposed to be like stalking me…he's my parole officer…I boosted his cop car and this is how he gets his revenge…" Jamie smiled goofily and plopped himself down in Ide's lap, to the cops annoyance, immediately annoying the crap out of the people seated around him.

Yagami-samma and I headed for the front of the room and found a couple seats close enough to the stage that Light would have no problems getting up there. I glanced around, but saw no sign of the awkward boy from before.

"Class representatives Yagami Light, and Ryuga Hideki!" broke through my thoughts and Yagami-samma headed to the stage. I heard mumbling all around me about how Ryuga could never get into a school like this, and quite frankly I agreed with them, until…I saw the hunched, baggy clothed, stalker from before.

As they walked down from giving their speech, they were directed to sit at the front of the group, and I saw Ryuga muttering in Yagami-samma's ear. He looked uncomfortable, however only someone who's been around him nearly his whole life could tell. He seemed to reply to Ryuga casually, then sit down. After that, they were out of sight.

I wished I knew the situation. Why was that weird boy talking to him, and why was Yagami-samma so uncomfortable…? Come to think of it, Light had been more skittish and secretive as of late. I wondered if this had something to do with that. I glanced over to see Jamie asleep on top of Ide, Kiyomi ignoring her mother, texting Alex no doubt, and Alex texting and air-guitaring in the very back, looking foolish, but otherwise having fun. I was the only one who had picked up on it. Of that I was sure.

****

**From: Naru-San:** I don't know how far along the DN series plot this will go…if I do the whole storyline it could take forever…I probably will though…Anyway I'm going to write about four chapters in advance, in fact, this chapter has been written before I post to FF net… I felt this was a good break off point…wow we're so far from actually reaching the plot…Next chapter, Yagami-samma=Kira-samma!

Please review , it makes Itachi and I feel loved!


	3. Chapter 3

**From Naru-san:** Well here's chapter 3, if anyone's confused, feel free to PM me your questions…I won't reveal much about the plot, but I can reveal character relations and stuff…kinda give you more about their attitudes and stuff…I may not be able to get all of my story through…my sister and I have developed the OCs and their relations to the characters so deep that we can actually picture them in the series and what they'd do and say to the others like L and stuff…yeah…anyway onto the fic!

****

I sat on his window sill, waiting for him to enter his room. I heard his sister greet him as he ignored her walking up the stairs. That was unusual enough; Yagami-samma normally enjoyed his family's company, and always responded to his sister. The door knob clicked open and he walked in, unsurprised by my presence.

He sat down, pulled a pen cartridge from his desk, and opened a drawer. A few moments later he withdrew a black notebook from beneath a false bottom in the drawer. He threw it at me, and then placed his head between his arms in anger. I caught the notebook and read the front…_Death Note._ I looked up to talk to him only to be met with a large distorted looking creature, with grey skin and black clothes and hair. It was laughing at me, though I showed no outward shock.

"W-what are you?" I actually stuttered.

"Oh don't mind me," it said, "I'm just Ryuk, a Shinigami."

"Shinigami?" I looked at Yagami-samma as if for an explanation, but he seemed lost in thought.

"DAMN IT!" He yelled out. I silently used ninjutsu to soundproof his room as always when he was angry. I had a feeling his family didn't need to hear this.

"Now might be a good time for the eye trade eh, Light?"

"AND WHAT GOOD WILL THAT DO ME! HUMANS KILLING HUMANS IS DIFFERENT FROM SHINIGAMI KILLING HUMANS!" As I watched the Shinigami back away in fear I was more confused than ever.

"S-sorry" Ryuk apologized.

"Killing..?" and then it hit me…a Shinigami, killing, and Light's secretive attitude could only add up to one thing. "Then…you are Kira? Yagami-samma?" I stood up and walked over to him, standing about a foot behind him. I didn't know what else to do, so I took a step forward, and wrapped my arms around him. He didn't shy away from the embrace, but calmed down like I knew he would.

"Yes" he mumbled. I was never one for emotions, so I awkwardly let go of him and walked around to face him.

"I will help you, no matter what your goal or cause. You know this." He nodded and proceeded to explain, and I agreed that from that day on, I would help him. He would become my, and the world's god.

The first night was awkward as we lay there in bed together like normal, having that Shinigami watch us and laugh. Several times I threw a kunai at it, but to no avail, it would become intangible and the kunai would flow right through him. He finally took the hint when I threw an exploding kunai at him and controlled the explosion to go off right in his face. After a few nights, I was used to it, and Yagami-samma's routine for ridding the world of evil.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

We walked together to the tennis court, both equally curious of this supposed L's intentions. What could the world's greatest detective want with a game of tennis? It was a clear spring day, and Yagami-samma was dressed in blue and white sports clothes, while I was dressed in a black t-shirt and black jeans. Ryuga, we saw was dressed in his usual getup.

I stood in the crowd ready to watch the match. They both seemed deep in thought, and a small crowd was gathering to watch them face off. I could hear some fangirl beside me shouting about how Ryuga would win, I disagreed, Light was a junior high champ, there's no way this weirdo could beat him….then again, using weirdo might be the pot calling the kettle black.

Ryuga took the first shot and I watched Ryuk dance out of the way, forgetting it wouldn't hurt him. Light quickly recovered, and soon enough there was a line judge and people keeping score. They both seemed way too serious for a tennis match, and soon Light won the match. They both shook hands and congratulated each other on a good match.

The three of us walked off together, but my art teacher pulled me aside to ask me about a certain "disturbing painting" I had done in her class.

"I'll catch up soon, Yagami-samma." I called and turned to walk with my teacher. After a short conversation about how I should keep graphic death scenes out of my schoolwork I returned to Yagami-samma's house. He wasn't home yet, but I walked through the front door anyway.

"Good afternoon Itachi-kun." Sachiko greeted me with a smile.

"Hi Itachi-nii-chan!" Sayu called out from the living room. "Is Light home yet?"

"Not yet," I replied, "A friend wanted to talk to him. I told him I'd wait here."

"Kay!" she replied. I walked up to his room to wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

The door swung open, and for the second time in a week, he looked pissed.

"He suspects me! Already! And dad had a heart attack! But it's also been confirmed. Ryuga is L" then he smirked. "And why does the ninja look so happy?" I didn't want to answer, besides he already knew, he just wanted me to say it.

"Did Eldest Yagami-san die?" I asked smiling sinisterly.

"No…now don't you dare get depressed! It wasn't me!" he was laughing at my expression of fake sadness. I knew he couldn't have died, or Light wouldn't be smiling at me.

"A ninja can wish, can't he? I suppose this means he won't be home for a while…guess I'll be sticking around."

"Yeah, thanks for cheering me up, Sir Emo Ninja." He laughed and headed towards his desk. I locked the door, and then went to lounge on the bed, kicking a certain Shinigami off of it in the process. By now, Ryuk and I obviously didn't get along. It was sort of like we were playful enemies.

As he wrote I looked up criminals on the internet, and fed him information, as always ever since he found out my eyes worked for more than just hypnosis and genjutsu. My eyes worked just like, and perhaps better than, Ryuk's.

"Liight Itachiiii!Dinner!" Sayu called loudly up the stairs. We both got up and headed downstairs to set the table for Elder Yagami-san.

****

**From Naru-san:** yeah just a tad shorter than the others, but I couldn't really think of anything else to add to this part, I think L's going to invite Light into the task force next chapter, it'll put our favorite ninja on edge not being able to see Light, and also we'll reveal some more of the OC's relationships with the main characters…and maybe just maybe some tapes'll get sent and a cop'll die (Ukita) if I can fit that in, if not keep in mind that it **will **be part of the story soon enough!


	4. Chapter 4

**From Naru-san:** Yeah here's ch4 still not even knee deep in the plot which pisses me off a bit, but I'm sure once Misa shows up in the picture it'll move more smoothly, here we introduce the Rivalry for Light's love and affection, and it's not what you think! Let's read on!

****

I was pissed. I sat there watching Sakura TV…pissed. Someone was using the name Kira to kill off TV personalities! This couldn't be Yagami-samma, no matter what! He would never stoop so low. I watched as the video went on, requesting L's death and police cooperation. What a joke!

I switched to another news channel, hoping for something decent, however instead I saw someone headed towards the front doors of Sakura TV, gun in hand, attempting to break in, but before he could shoot through the glass door he had a heart attack and died. I now recognized him, it was Hirokazu Ukita, cousin Touta's best friend, and crush…damn baka, now I'll have to deal with Touta bawling all night…just great. On second thought, I'll just hide out at Light's.

But Light came home very late that night, and with him, Soichiro. Not a good thing when you're sitting on your enemy's couch having your hair torturously put in pigtails by said enemy's daughter, while your best friend and possible love (still not admitting it!) laughs and teases you like nothing's wrong with this image.

The glaring match began instantly, and Eldest Yagami-samma asked Sachiko the question.

"What is _**he**_ doing here?"

It was Light's turn to glare, at his father.

"Hanging around for some Girl-Time!" Sayu cheered, showing off her handiwork to her mom.

"You make a lovely girl!" Light said trying hard to keep a straight face. He knew he was pissing me off, and he thought it was hilarious. "Hey Sayu, why isn't _she_ in her school uniform?" Sayu laughed so hard at this, and Soichiro left the room before he had to suffer more nonsense.

Out of nowhere I was yanked up from behind by Sachiko and she and Sayu ran off with me to the bathroom. I was then bound up by hair accessories and forced into a skirt and uniform top. Then I was pushed down the stairs as Yagami-samma was coming up to save me.

"How embarrassing…" I muttered grudgingly. I had fallen into his arms, unable to save myself in the damn heels. I looked up at him and blushed uncontrollably, thankfully he took this as _"Get me out of this skirt damn you!"_ and took me to his room. In the hallway I could hear him yell.

"Alright where did you hide Itachi's clothes?" no doubt Soichiro would be curious about this comment later…who wouldn't be?

"Not telling!" the women retorted, giggling all the while. I had expected this from Sayu, but not Sachiko-san.

"Fine then." Light said calm and confidently. He walked back into his room and looked at me. "We'll just have to fight fire with fire." He whispered his plan, and off I went in silence.

Within minutes, Sayu was kidnapped and taken to the bedroom. I held her down, and Light dressed her up in his High school uniform, then we tied a red tie around her neck, and hid her hair away under a dressy hat.

"Now out you go little bro!" Light called, as he removed the doorknob from the outer side of her door. This made sure that just like me, she couldn't change back into her own clothes.

"Grr! Light this is so not fair! I'm telling dad you guys did this!"

"Go ahead! I don't care!" this only made Sayu angrier as she stormed off to inform her father of the "injustice" done to her. Of course, nothing came of it…and I was forced to remain in that outfit until Light finally decided he'd laughed enough, and gave me some of his clothes to wear.

**XXXXXXXX**

Later that night when I was sure everyone but us was in bed I asked. "So what was with the videos today? Do you know?"

"It seems a second person with a notebook has appeared…We can't let him do as he pleases for much longer. He's a threat! He's going to get us caught!"

"Must be a woman…" I mumbled mostly to myself, but he heard it and laughed.

"You sure see the world strangely, Itachi. I like it! So, explain to me why it has to be a woman."

"Stupid, impatient, obsessed with doing as Kira desires, impulsive, and stupid."

"huh, aside from the Kira part it sounds just like Sayu! I'll keep that theory in mind." He chuckled, and then pulled me to bed. I never understood that. Why on earth would a normal teenage boy insist on keeping a deadly teenaged ninja in bed with him every night? Like I cared, I was tired, warm, and happy. Kami-samma needed me, that's all I needed to know.

**XXXXXXXX**

The next day after class, another Kira video appeared on Sakura TV, this time with a different logo and sound. This, no doubt, was L's work. Within days, the idiot second Kira fell for the fake Kira's trap. Fool. We had to find her soon. We both knew this.

Luckily a few days after L forced Yagami-samma to go hunt for this other Kira (L has no idea how big a mistake that was) the second Kira introduced herself. Misa Amane, the pop Idol/Model, was the second Kira, and totally stupid! We couldn't have been luckier to get her under our grasp, who knew what stupid thing she would have done next! After acquiring her Death Note, she was sent home, and we were alone to discuss.

"That girl is foolishly in love with you…"

"Yeah, and that Shinigami, Rem, is a pain too."

"I won't let her kill you…" I said a little too sinister and seriously.

"Sometimes I wish I knew what you were thinking."

"Alas," I said sarcastically "I am too confusing to even know myself! It's a ninja thing." Only Light could bring out this side of me.

**XXXXX(damn there's a lot of these Xs in here)**

During the night, I heard a tapping on the window and rolled over to look, waking Yagami-samma in the process. A black haired boy with a goofy grin on his face and headphones around his neck was waving at us. I turned away…you see, being Kira isn't Light's only secret. Alex, is his boyfriend…Ever since Junior high, Light had been sneaking out of the house at night to be with Alex, whenever Alex could get away from his mom, Yaddle*. For a brief moment I wondered if it was because of my feelings that I hated him. Though I didn't like it, it was probably true.

****

**From Naru-san:** Well I think I kept all of my promises for this chapter, if not, srry, remind me and I'll put them in the next chapter…So plz review and tell me your thoughts! It keeps Itachi from being Emo!

Yaddle is the name of Yoda's sister in Star Wars, because Alex is a gamer geek, So is his mom, she changed her name from something like Sara to that.

**Itachi:** I am not EMO! I'm in a band!

**Me:** Oh really! Which one!

**Itachi: **Theonethatdoesn'!

**Me: **Damn that's a mouthful! (Stupidly) What does it mean in English?

**Itachi: **(sighs in relief) Awesome…

**Me:** K!


	5. Chapter 5

**From Naru-san:** Yeah so…I'm just making this shit up as I go along really…kinda trying to follow the plot of the story…O.o wait a sec! This has a plot! Yeah it does, but I've already strayed from it…I start typing up details and I get lost in the story… (I need to stop getting so into character when I write…am I the only one that does that?) Yeah that's the only way I can do stories from a characters POV. Ok this AN is totally pointless…

****

Days passed and there was no sign of Ryuzaki (as the Kira Task Force and now Yagami-samma knew him.) Misa was as annoyingly playful as ever when she snuck around to our house. She played model and make over with me and tortured Ryuk with hugs. I was glad I wasn't the only irritated one when I turned around and saw Yagami-samma tapping his head impatiently with the end of his pen.

"You're writing on yourself…"

He stopped, rubbed at it making it worse, frowned in the mirror and told Misa and Rem to kindly get the Fuck out so he could think. Ryuk laughed, I punched him, the women left, end of story. That was the last peaceful night I would have in a long time.

****

I was on the couch helping Sayu with her homework. Yagami-samma was unusually late tonight. "_What's taking him, I can't teach an idiot what she refuses to learn…_" after a while I was rather uncomfortable with Light's absence. He had been out late with the force before, but this was late-late…it was unsettling, "_Something's wrong here…_"

"Sachiko-san? Are they planning to come home tonight, or should I head out?"

"Honestly now, what could they be doing out so late at night? I don't know dear, why don't you just come back first thing tomorrow and see if he's here, ok?"

I complied, and walked out the door, politely bowing before closing it. I never liked saying goodbye…they were my family, and I was a stray cat.

I walked to a coffee shop that I frequented. It's not like I had anywhere in particular to go anyway. I sat down in a corner, ordered black coffee and pulled out some homework of my own. A page of the Deathnote, and a laptop computer, if something was wrong, Kira couldn't stop.

Then I saw it walk through the door. A depressed face, short-but nearly shoulder length black hair, and an air of uselessness about it. A lost puppy, named Touta. He walked up to the counter ordered a large amount of coffee, one with enough sugar to make me vomit thinking about it, and waited for his order. Then, he turned around and I tried to hide. He smiled instantly and cheerfully strode up to my seat and sat down. The Deathnote had already been securely hidden…under my ass.

"What do you want, Matsuda?"

"Long time no see cousin!" he ruffled my hair, I inched away. "What you up to?"

"Homework…" I stalled a bit, he was my cousin and I owed him this, "Sorry about Ukita-san…"

"Didn't know you cared…" he mumbled shyly.

"I don't…but I saw it so I thought to say something…don't think me so noble as to have a heart." He just smiled at me feeling a little better, we had a weird relationship.

"Don't tell me all that sugar is for you Touta…you'll die…"

"Nope, my boss."

I said it bluntly "Where's Light? What's really going on with Misa and her Manager? It can't be drug charges. I'd have smelled them."

"I'm sorry I can't tell you, but trust me you don't want to know ok…plus you'd kill me."

"What did you do to _**him?**_" I said low and dangerously. He definitely knew when his life was in danger, he came clean.

"Solitary confinement. Both of them, Misa 'cause L thinks she's a Kira, Light 'cause he says he could be Kira. Either way I don't want to believe any of it"

So that was it, he must've had a plan and I was not to interfere. I'd let it play out, but it was lonely.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I'd said I'd stay out of it. I didn't say I wouldn't break into headquarters and stalk him. Whether he wanted it or not, Yagami-samma needed my protection. I was peeved at them all, watching him, silently, all thinking him a crook…I felt no sympathy for Misa…she finally looked like she was where she belonged. Then I saw him, Soichiro Yagami, looking like shit, taking punishment for nothing. This was the first and only time I felt anything for him…sympathy doesn't come easy towards your enemies.

I was bitter, the detectives came and went, L never did. I wanted to free Yagami-samma badly. Very Badly. I would kill L…I promised myself that. Then I left. I had to leave him to his own plans. He would follow them through. We'd be together again…and share a nice warm bed.

That night I didn't go "home," or to Touta's. That I night, I slept outside in the rain. I felt uneasy. I wanted to suffer like he was. I shouldn't have let him do it. The risk was so great it defied logic. Just what the hell was he planning? The killings had stopped…L would know for sure now…Light would be executed.

The next day, I disappeared from Tokyo…I'd be found when he wanted to find me. Not when anyone else did. Or so I thought…

****

**From Naru-san: **So yeah I think some more romantic stuff'lll happen soon…maybe not between Light and Itachi (WTF? THEY'RE THE MAIN CHARS.!) but that'll clear up when Itachi sees the handcuffs…I kinda wanted to skip around to this part because Light becomes the "old Light" and that opens up doors to flashbacks and charming loving childhoods. ^^ so read, review, and don't forget to feed your emos! (they need two bunnies and a glass of blood a day!)

**Itachi:** I don't always eat bunnies…

**Sayu:** YOU EAT BUNNIES!

**Soichiro:** *takes out gun* GET OUT OF HERE!

**Me: **I love author notes and OOC-ness!


End file.
